In computing devices, volatile memory, such as random access memory (RAM), is computer-readable memory that requires a source of power to store the information. As long as power is supplied, volatile memory is able to maintain the information but once power is turned off, the information stored in the volatile memory is lost unless it has been backed up in some other manner. In contrast, non-volatile memory, also referred to as persistent storage, does not require a constant power supply to store the information and consequently data stored in non-volatile memory persists even after power has been turned off. Some examples of persistent storage include hard drives, disk storage, flash memory and read only memory (ROM). One potential advantage of volatile memory is that data stored in volatile memory is generally able to be accessed more quickly than in non-volatile memory. For example, a random-access device (e.g., RAM) allows stored data to be accessed quickly in any random order, whereas other data storage media such as hard disks, CDs, DVDs and magnetic tape (i.e. non-volatile memory) perform read and write operations on data slower and in a predetermined order (e.g., consecutively) inherently due to its mechanical design. In many cases, it would be desirable to take advantage of better performance and lower latency that volatile memory provides, while simultaneously ensuring the persistence of the data, such as in cases of power outage and other failures.